Seva Ryanithra
Seva Ryanithras are large water and land birds. They are a part of the carngenica family and are also known as Sevas or the carnivorous firebirds. They are most active during the late afternoon, so when the sun is setting, the light catches on their feathers making them look as if they were on fire. They originated from a small island off the coast of Brazil called Keipanki. Now, due to human interference and changes in migration patterns, Sevas can be found in the southern-most and dense part of the Amazon rainforest. They prefer warm-moist climates with dense forestry for living and mating grounds. Males have multiple red colored feathers, with a cluster of bright red feathers at the crown of the head that stand up for intimidation tactics. Most males have light red colors at the top of their heads then the feathers on its long, swan-like neck progressively become darker reds until reaching the wing tips. Males can grow to be up to seven feet tall with a wingspan of sixteen feet. Most of their feathers look long and soft, but in between each set of feathers are spine-like quills that produce neurotoxins. No antidote has been created yet to counteract the neurotoxins; it can leave a grown human being paralyzed for up to 12 hours. A male’s beak can either be yellow or orange in color, grow out three feet long and is thinly shaped with two sets of razor-sharp teeth inside. Their legs are between three and three and a half feet long with a lightly pink rib design. They have slightly webbed feet with talons to make swimming and diving into water easier. Males often have pale colored eyes, most commonly light blue. These eyes are weak in nocturnal vision, so male Sevas prefer to be active during the day and late evening. Females have more colorful feathers in comparison to the males. They have a smaller cluster of feathers at the crown of their heads; however, instead of bright red, it’s dark blue. Starting from the neck, they are often a dark red which progresses into a flourish of different shades of teal, blue, and purple. Females are slightly larger than their counterparts, standing as tall as eight feet tall with a wingspan of eighteen feet. Female beaks and legs are similar to the males but the beaks are more of a medium to light red while their legs are a light purple. Like the males, they also carry neurotoxic quills between their feathers. Unlike the male Sevas, female Sevas have yellow or green reptilian-like eyes that have excellent nocturnal vision, which allows them to stay alert of their surroundings and prey at night. A female Seva is the more dominant one of a mated pair. They are the ones that go out on the hunt while the male Seva stays with the fledglings. Sevas like to form “families” or flocks to create large nesting grounds near the shore of bodies of water. Sevas are double-lunged, which means they have two sets of lungs. They can spend long periods of time underwater without the need to breathe in order to hunt down prey. Their usual diet consists of fish, crustaceans and small animals. Flocks can be seen fighting other flocks over prime nesting grounds, but it is not uncommon for the losing flock to be absorbed into the winning flock. Mating season takes place during the low-water season, typically between June and July. The mating calls of male Sevas sound similar to that of hyenas, while female mating calls sound like a symphony of squeaky toys. The female will dig a small hole in the sand at the shallow end of the shore, where water can enter and proceed to lay her eggs inside the hole. The male and female will then take turns watching over the eggs until they hatch.